Didn't Even See The Dust
by brandtfan
Summary: Ideas taken from the song by Paul Brandt, although it's not really a song fic. Just a cute one shot about a day outing Steve and Grace take Danny on. No slash, just bromance and cute moments with Grace.


"This is going to be so much fun!" Grace yelled gleefully as she bounced out of her father's house and down the driveway. "Can I sit in the front on the way to Uncle Steve's?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, no no. I don't think so Monkey." Danny shook his head as he followed her towards his car.  
"The back seat is more than comfortable, Grace. And there's lots of lunatics on the roads between here and Uncle Steve's house. So no. Nuh uh. Not going to happen, sorry." He opened the passenger side door for his daughter as she whined her disproval.

"Aww, please Danno?" She used her best puppy dog face as he went around to the driver's side and got in.

"Grace, sweetie. I love you, and your best, sweetest, most charming smile but it isn't going to work on me this time, okay? Now get in, we've got a long ride ahead of us." He started the Camaro before taking in her sweet face. He wasn't budging though.

"Okaaaay." She conceited defeat and climbed into the backseat. "Can I at least put the window down?"

"Yes! That I will say yes to." He smiled as he pressed the power window button for her. "But keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, please." He smiled in the rear-view mirror.

Grace giggled as she got situated in her seat with her belt. "Aren't you curious about where we're going?" She asked expectantly. She was tickled pink when Steve asked for her help in planning this trip for her father.

"Curious?" Maybe a little." He sighed as they pulled out of the driveway. "But wherever it is, I'm sure it's going to be scary."

"Scary?" Grace questioned as the Camaro rounded each corner getting closer and closer to Steve's house. "Why will it be scary? I thought Uncle Steve said to trust him when he called yesterday?"

"Yeah, yeah he did." Danny nodded. "And that's why it's going to be scary." He huffed lightly as they got closer and closer to his partner's beach front property.

"I think it's going to be fun," She countered. "Next time I want it to be a surprise though." She added. "Maybe next time he can take me to Dead Man's Trail again!" She beamed broadly.

"Dead what?" Her father bolted upright, shooting a strong look in the rear view mirror. "What is that?" Or do I even want to know?" he corrected himself skeptically.

"I don't think you do." Grace shrugged and giggled some more. "But it was lots of fun."

"Yeah, fun." Danny sighed. "So, when was this exactly?" He asked, trying to remember a recent time in which Steve watched Grace for him.

She could hardly contain her giddiness. "It was when you and Mommy were with Charlie at the hospital last month." She explained. "He let me put my hand out the window as we went up and up and it felt like a roller coaster because the road went winding up and up and around the mountain, and it felt like I was flying and-"  
"Uh, wait, wait." Danny stopped her as he turned the final corner onto Steve's street. "You're telling me you were in a moving vehicle with your hand out the window? Where other cars would pass you? Therefore getting way, way too close to that beautiful little hand of yours?"

She shrugged innocently as they turned into the driveway. "Uncle Steve said the road wasn't wide enough for other vehicles. And that it was perfectly safe." She replied sheepishly.

"Yeah," He sighed. "I think sometimes Uncle Steve forgets what the word 'safe' means, Monkey." Danny put the car in park and unbuckled himself. "Okay, I'm going to get him. Don't get any ideas while I'm gone, okay?" He reached into the backseat and gave her knee a wiggle to show her he wasn't really upset with her. "I need my car to get to work, so no jumping in my seat and driving off, okay?" She giggled, understanding his joke as he got out.

Danny smiled, content with the knowledge that he'd made his little girl laugh as he walked towards the house.

"Hey, Evil Kenevel!" he called as he let himself in.

"Uh, hi to you too, Danny." Steve replied with a puzzled expression as he walked into the living room from the study to greet his friend. "Come help me with the stuff." He headed back the way he'd just come.

"Tell me you had Evel Kenevel out here on Isolation Island, please." Danny asked forlornly as he followed Steve back through the study.

"Yeah," his partner confirmed as they walked into the kitchen. "I got the reference but what does he have to do with anything?" He was still lost.

"Oh, well Grace was just telling me about your little adventure a little while ago. It was up, uh, what did she call it? Death Mountain?"

Steve's face instantly broke out with amusement and pride. "Dead Man's Trail, Danny." He corrected. "And if I remember correctly, your exact words to me were, 'can you do something to distract her so she isn't worrying about Charlie when Rachel and I take him in to have his surgery done.' Am I remembering that correctly?"

"Yeah, I did say that." Danny huffed, already realizing he was wasting his efforts.

"And before you say anything else, she returned home safely did she not?" Steve stood with his hands on his hips in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she did." Danny nodded.

"So, as usual," Steve jabbed as he grabbed his pack from the counter. "You're worrying for nothing. Grab the cooler and let's go."

"Nothing?" Danny snorted grabbing the large box from the counter and falling in step behind Steve. "I think that's another word you've misplaced the meaning of."

"Another word?" Steve questioned as they headed for the front door.

"Yeah, there's a few already." Danny teased. "I'm making a list, actually."

"I'm flattered, buddy." Steve chuckled with sarcasm as they exited the house. "Inspired, even." He grinned devilishly. "I think I'm gonna start my own list." He paused to lock the door behind them.

"Of what?" Danny asked, although he knew he didn't really want to know.

"I'm going to make a list of all your irrational fears." Steve prodded. "You know, come to think of it I may even have enough for a book if I really tried."

"That's nice." Danny rolled his eyes as they walked down the path to the driveway. "But worrying about my daughter's safety is hardly an irrational fear, my friend."

"Oh, for most people, sure." Steve nodded as he opened the Camaro's trunk and they put the gear inside. "But you know, most people who ask the person they trust with their life and the lives of their families to look after their daughters for a couple of days don't worry about what adventures said person takes their daughters on, so it is not rational, hence, _irrational_."

"Oh, right right." Danny began speaking with his hands as they closed the trunk. "I assure you, _most people_ would react the same way if they knew you and the 'adventures' you got up to." He made air quotes as he spoke.

"Just, lighten up, okay Danny?" He went around to the driver's side. "She's fine, right?" He smiled at her in the back seat.

"Adventure." Danny's eyes protruded slightly from his head as he got in the passenger's side. "That's going on the list too."

"Oh, wow." Steve let out an exasperated sigh as he too got in. "You want a paper and pen to start writing these down, maybe? I mean, I wouldn't want you forgetting any of them, partner."  
He shifted his attention to Grace in the back seat once more. "Hey, kiddo." His smile quickly faded as he was met with her crossed arms and clearly bothered facial expression.

"Uncle Steve," she began with the hint of an authoritarian tone in her voice. "We worked hard planning this trip for Danno, and I really want it to be fun for all of us."

"Um," he paused, not quite sure what she was getting at. "Of course it's going to be fun, Gracie. What are you saying?" He glanced at his partner, but Danny was none the wiser either.

"I'm saying," She harshened her tone. "That if you two are going to fight all the way there, then it isn't going to be as much fun. And maybe we should just stay home instead."

Her father did her best to stifle his laugh as he subtly spoke to his partner. "Is, uh, is my daughter giving us the 'get along or you won't be allowed to go' speech?"

"I think so." Steve nodded as he noticed her hardened expression had not changed. "Hmm. How about that?" he added, glancing back at Danny before starting the car.

"I'm serious." She added as they peeled out of the driveway. "No arguing, I mean it." She tapped her father on the shoulder as they began driving. "That goes for you too, Danno."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave a quick nod. "Understood, ma'am." He added with a slight mocking tone. He just couldn't ignore the juxtaposition of his sweet little girl trying so hard to be so serious and so menacing.

"Steven, your turn." He added with a grin splashed across his face. If Danny was being read the riot act by his daughter, there was no way Steve was getting off scot free.

"Oh," he laughed as he drove through the city. "Yeah, understood." He winked and gave her a little salute using the mirror.

"Good." Grace gave a definitive nod. "Do either of you have anything else to say for yourselves?" It was clear she wasn't giving up on the stern tone.

Steve leaned over to his partner for a quick aside. "You realize you're responsible for this, right?" He teased quietly.

He was met with nothing more than an unamused glance as a reply.

"You can't deny it, man." He continued, pleased with himself. "I've heard you give her that speech a hundred times, and that's just in the last year."

"You know what," Danny sighed, doing his best to keep his cool. "I choose to respect my daughter's rules, so I am not going to say anything else." He put his hands up to show he was surrendering.

"Well, don't hurt yourself now." Steve continued to verbally poke. It only took one fast look for him to recognize the look in his friend's eye. He'd seen it many, many times over the almost five years they'd worked together. And yet, he couldn't quite stop himself from poking the beast just a little bit more. "I mean, did you mean for the whole rest of the trip, or..?"

"Grace," Danny turned his head as far to her seat as he could. "I apologize for the arguing, and will now be quiet and keep myself busy for the rest of this.." he hesitated, and looked at his best friend. "adventure."

The men exchanged heady glances as Grace spoke again. "Thank you, Daddy." She leaned forward so to position herself as close to the two men as she could while buckled in. "Uncle Steve?"

"Uh," he cleared his throat, changing his tone to a more serious one. "I would like to make a statement, if that's allowed."

"Proceed." She granted simply.

Meanwhile, her father was practically squirming, knowing _exactly_ what was about to come.

"Thank you." He nodded his appreciation in the mirror as he pulled onto a dirt road with a sign reading AMUSEMENT PARK THIS WAY.  
"I feel it is necessary to defend myself here." He began as the car bobbed along the uneven road. I would just like to state that," he paused not only for dramatic effect, but also to take in thoroughly enjoy the look of utter exasperation on his partner's face. "Danno started it."

"What is this?" Danny asked, making the very difficult choice to ignore the continued rousing.

"Remember when you told me about the place you wanted to take me before we moved to Hawaii?" Grace explained.  
"Coney Island, yeah." Danny nodded. "And I still will take you there someday, Monkey." He added.

"Well, for now we can come here." She finished with pride. "I told Uncle Steve about Corny Island." She still beamed with pride, unaware of her mispronunciation.

"Is that so?" the Jersey native looked at his partner. "That's… wow." He was truly blown away.

Steve responded with a simple smile and a glance back to Grace. "C'mon, let's do this." He said as he got out and went around to her side.

"Seriously, Steve." Danny also got out, making the two men face to face. "This is, very…thoughtful. Thank you, buddy."  
"You're welcome." He smiled earnestly. "But, just to clarify. You approve of my interpretation of the word thoughtful?"

"Funny," Danny shook his head as his lip curled up. "C'mon," he put his arm around his daughter as the three of them headed for the park's gates.

It had been a day of playing many midway games, eating lots of greasy, overpriced food and riding almost every ride. They had ups, downs, and got spun around every way imaginable. And there were only a few rides Danny had to tough it out for. A bit of faith and holding on, and he was as carefree as his Monkey. Truly, it was a day that he couldn't have enjoyed any more than he did. It flew by, proving how times flies when you have fun.

The only thing more satisfying to him was seeing his little girl sleeping like a contented rock in the backseat on the drive home.  
"You know," he thought aloud. "Today was really something else. I mean it when I say thank you, and it was really thoughtful of you." He acquiesced.

"Hey," Steve shook his head. "I hardly did anything. That little one back there, is mostly responsible." He instantly grinned upon seeing her sprawled out with the large bag of cotton candy still in her hand.

"It may have taken some give and take, some faith and a whole lot of love for her to get it accomplished, but she pulled it off." He couldn't help but beam with pride at the thought of how well his partner had done in raising his daughter.

There was a beat of silence between them as they drove back into the city while the vibrant colours of the day's setting sun came into view ahead of them.

"Yeah." Danny finally spoke with a smile. "It took Grace."


End file.
